


A Different Companion

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara cannot travel with the Doctor any more, because of his unwillingness to let her die. However, that does not mean that Clara cannot travel within the ‘wiggle room’. A different companion makes for a different travelling atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Companion

"So," Ashildr muttered as she stumbled through the doorway of the TARDIS. "This is what travelling with the Doctor was like?"

"Sometimes." Clara allowed with a small smile and a laugh. "Though, the Doctor normally required a bit more running, and less dancing." 

"That implies Miss Oswald," Ashildr chuckled, stepping away from the TARDIS console to curl her fingers around Clara's wrist. "That there was a bit of dancing at all."

"Haven't I told you that I've met Jane Austen?" Clara asked, tilting her head to the side, following the subtle directions of Ashildr's grip until she stood in the circle of the smaller woman's arms. "Balls and banquets were quite a thing at the time." 

"Ah," Ashildr murmured with a soft smile. "I should have known. The English teacher and a love affair with a great writer—it is practically cliché.”

“If you are talking about 'clichés' Ashildr, then perhaps we should discuss the two of us.” Clara whispered as she slipped her arms around Ashildr's shoulders. “The Girl that Died, and the Impossible Girl, the one that lived.” 

“We make quite a pair.” Ashildr agreed. “But, as time is what it is, I find that I do not mind too greatly.” 

“Good.” Clara smirked, leaning forward to press her lips against Ashildr's mouth. “Now, if your jealousy is contained, perhaps we could go and see about breakfast. After a night in New New Vegas I'm hungry.” 

Ashildr hummed thoughtfully before leaning in to press a longer kiss against Clara's lips. “Breakfast, coming right up.”


End file.
